


Solitary

by Port



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Jus In Bello, Gen, Missing Scene, brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short little missing scene snippet thing from Jus in Bello. Sam and Dean in their jail cell, with Hell in the near distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitary

Henricksen left them alone in the cell after a minute, but his words remained.

Maximum security federal prison.

Sam's jaw did that tensing thing that made Dean want to wince, so he looked down and stared at his hands. He thought about a cell the size of a phone booth, and going through intake with Sam, missing the chance to say goodbye because no one cared to tell them they wouldn't see each other again from one room to the next.

Dean would have about five months of solitary confinement until someone unpleasant came along to spring him, and then he truly would never see Sam again. He'd known it was game over soon, but he'd figured on a lot more cheeseburgers and loose women till then.

And this. Sam's elbow jabbing his side as they sat together, Sam's jaw clicking as he thought too hard, the smell of Sam's sweat on every inhalation.

Five months would be too long, separated in solitary confinement, living in different cell blocks. But if they got out of this, got back on the road, five months would never be enough.

He almost reached out. It would be easy to take Sam's wrist, and he could pass it off as a big brother thing, a gesture of confidence. Instead, he shifted in his seat and poked Sam in the side with his elbow, and through their jackets was almost able to feel his brother's warmth.


End file.
